Humans Cry
by Thiing2
Summary: Spock learned that humans cry when he was very young from his mother. The same mother that he was now trying to save.


**WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH AHEAD. OTHERWISE, PLEASE ENJOY.**

* * *

He remembered it well. The day his father almost died. Spock was young at the time. Sarek had done all he could to protect his human wife from some beings of another planet. He was in his mediation. And Spock's mother had these weird water droplets forming and falling from her eyes. It was puzzling and... fascinating. Young Spock reached out and let one of the drops fall onto his fingertips. It felt... odd. It was a watery substance. Amanda glanced at him and smiled.

"It is called a tear sweetheart. It is what happens when humans cry. And humans cry when they get sad." Spock looked from his mothers red face to his fingers where the tear had just evaporated.

"Humans cry when they are sad?" He asked. Amanda nodded.

"Yes. It just happens. It's a sign of emotion, that's why Vulcans don't cry." Spock nodded showing his emotional mother that he understood.

"Humans cry."

"Yes."

* * *

He remembered it all too well. Especially now that he was hanging off a cliff, injured, and holding onto his mother's hand who was hanging on for dear life. He was an adult now, and understood human emotions better than before. He could sometimes even single out certain emotions, including the look of terror on his mothers face at the moment. It was just pure chance that the enterprise was the group chosen to take care of an invasion on the planet Vulcan. Most Vulcans had already hidden away so they wouldn't have to do any unnecessary fighting since it would illogical to fight. But of course, they hadn't remembered the one and only fragile human that lived on the planet. So that is how Spock found himself saving his own mother. He found her laying on the floor backed up to a wall, almost about to be shot by the alien being. He jumped in front of her before she had been shot and took the wound himself. After all it was logical, since he was Vulcan and could heal himself better than she could. Then they ran. It was the only option Spock could think of, since his mother was weak and wouldn't be able to take enemy fire. They were making pretty good ground, until it all fell out beneath their feet. Literally. The piece of ground they had been standing on collapsed beneath them with the shake of an explosion from the enemy invaders. Spock was able to catch onto an edge on the side of the cliff and then quickly catch his falling mother. He grunted in pain when the stretch of his arms put pressure on his wound. He looked down and saw his mother. She was terrified and... worried? It was hard to understand human emotions sometimes. Spock noticed that as he was looking down at his mother, that she was getting fuzzy. It was most likely from the blood loss. He also thought for a second that he was beginning to hear voices, but when he looked up he saw that the voice was coming from his father, Sarek. Sarek was attempting to reach Spock, but to no avail since they were already quite a few feet down the side of the cliff. Spock looked at his mother, and then again to his father. Then he made a quick choice.

"Catch her," was all Spock said, and then he tossed his mother up. She screamed shrilly but then stopped with an "oof" when Sarek caught her. Spock looked up to see his mother reaching down and trying to reach him with worry, once again, pasted onto her face. He could've reached up himself, but he was too tired. The blood loss was getting to him. Correction, it had gotten to him. He looked up to his mother and attempted a smile, just for her, and she gasped. Why? He sure didn't know, but he never did understand human emotions all that well. The one thing he did know was that his grip was slipping, and soon he fell. Everything went black and he landed at the bottom of the cliff with a loud crash. Kirk and Dr. Bones ran down to see if what they all feared was true. When Kirk heard the all too famous, "he's dead Jim" he felt as if he would cry. Not only for himself, but for Amanda. When he went up to tell her, he was not surprised at all when she cried. After all, everyone on the enterprise knew that Spock had a human mother, and it was only human to cry. Kirk picked up his communicator and signaled to the ship.

"Sulu, Kirk here. Report. Mr. Spock, killed in the line of duty." He was about to sign off when he heard Amanda whisper something.

"Excuse me ma'am?" He asked softly.

"He didn't die under duty Captain, he died because he loved me." Amanda spoke with slight bitterness in her tone. Kirk frowned slightly as Sarek looked at Amanda with his silent Vulcan shock.

"Spock is a Vulcan, Vulcans cannot show emotions like love easily," Sarek spoke up, not quite understanding what his wife was getting at. Amanda looked at her husband and smiled slightly.

"He was HALF Vulcan. Maybe even more human than Vulcan." At that point everyone was confused, especially Bones.

"How is that?" He questioned. He was curious as to how the mother could say that the green blooded hobgoblin had been more human than Vulcan. After all, Spock had been Bones' friend as much as it killed him to admit it.

"Because," Amanda began to explain with a small sigh, "because when he looked up at me, he tried to smile to tell me he would be okay... But..." She paused, and as always Bones became impatient.

"But...what?" he asked.

"But he was crying. He didn't know it, but he was." She finished. Then everyone was silent. No one knew what to say. There really wasn't anything they COULD say. So everyone just... cried. Kirk cried, Bones cried, Amanda cried, Sulu cried, Uhura cried, Scottie cried, Cherkov cried, everyone cried. Because humans cry.


End file.
